Teach Us How To Walk Tomorrow
by reauvafs
Summary: [Beast AU Spoiler] Melihat Tanizaki bersaudara tidak membuat Akutagawa iri. Sedih tentu, namun tidak iri. Agensi ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.


Title: Teach Us How To Walk Tomorrow

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Character(s): Ryuunosuke A, Doppo K, Junichiro T

Disclaimer: Bsd belong to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: [Beast AU Spoiler] Melihat Tanizaki bersaudara tidak membuat Akutagawa iri. Sedih tentu, namun tidak iri. Agensi ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

Warning(s): Violence in bsd standard, heavy Beast AU Spoiler (2)

* * *

Suasana di dalam kantor kecil itu sepi. Hanya ada tiga orang yang sedang mengerjakan hal masing-masing di meja mereka. Kunikida Doppo mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya tanpa henti, Tanizaki Junichiro bernapas lega—mungkin karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai—sembari menutup laptop miliknya, dan terakhir Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang tidak sedang mengerjakan apapun.

Akutagawa sudah menghentikan pekerjaannya sejak beberapa menit lalu dan menghabiskan menit demi menit untuk mengamati luar jendela. Hari ini hujan lebat sedang turun, anggota agensi lain sedang mengerjakan tugas di luar. Oda Sakunosuke mendapat tugas untuk menginvestigasi kasus pembunuhan dengan Edogawa Ranpo dalam waktu tiga hari terhitung dari hari ini, itu berarti ia akan menjaga anak-anak sendirian mulai sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teach Us How To Walk Tomorrow**

Tanpa sadar Akutagawa baru saja menghela napasnya dengan suara berlebih, membuat Kunikida menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, Akutagawa. Jangan bengong."

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya." _Setengahnya._

"Kalau begitu kirimkan hasilnya padaku." Kunikida tahu betul itu benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Akutagawa tidak terlihat akan membalas ucapannya dengan hal yang dapat membuatnya senang, jadi ia meneruskan. "Kalau tidak bisa, buka laptopmu dan kerjakan kembali. Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum berkasnya selesai kau kerjakan."

"Hujan."

"Itu bukan alasan!" Kunikida meninggikan nada suaranya tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Semua di agensi ini tahu bahwa dirinya memang darah panasan jika sudah membahas soal pekerjaan, jadi hal itu akan dianggap biasa. "Benar-benar. Coba lihat Tanizaki, ia sudah selesai menggerjakan tugasnya barusan."

"Ah, tidak usah dibesar-besarkan, Kunikida-san." Tanizaki memasang senyum penuh grogi pada Kunikida. "Daripada itu, ada yang bisa kubantu, Akutagawa-san?"

Akutagawa membuka kembali laptop miliknya dan menengok ke arah pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu—"

"Nii-sama!"

Suara Akutagawa kalah dengan teriakan seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kantor agensi. Sesosok gadis SMA yang lengkap dengan seragamnya memasuki ruangan kerja mereka. Tidak ada yang memasang wajah terkejut saat sang gadis berlari dan merangkul Tanizaki dengan tenaga berlebih. Ia Tanizaki Naomi, adik dari pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Sekilas tidak terlihat adanya kesamaan di antara keduanya—Akutagawa bahkan tertipu dengan drama penyanderaan di ujian masuknya—warna rambut, warna mata, bahkan hingga perilaku mereka pun jauh berbeda. Tanizaki selalu meyakinkan yang lain bahwa Naomi adalah adiknya, dan akhirnya sekarang tidak ada seorang pun yang mempertanyakan keaslian hubungan persaudaran mereka.

Mereka selalu terlihat bahagia. Naomi yang memasang wajah (terlalu) senang dengan Tanizaki yang menerima pancaran kebahagiaan adiknya itu dengan senyuman tulus. Sesekali mereka bertengkar, namun itu bukanlah hal besar. Akutagawa pernah melihat keduanya berselisih (tidak, dalam kasus ini hanya Naomi yang mengutarakan kekesalannya daripada Tanizaki yang merasa harus menyerah) karena Tanizaki harus melakukan tugas infiltrasi dengan tanpa membawanya. Pertengkaran itu sendiri berakhir karena sang kakak menjanjikan akan pulang saat makan malam.

 _Andai saja aku dan Gin bisa hidup bersama hingga sekarang—_

Tidak, Akutagawa tidak merasa iri dengan atmosfer yang mereka pancarkan. Sedih tentu, namun tidak iri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka memang adik kakak yang damai dan menenangkan, tapi itu bukan berarti Akutagawa akan merasa iri dan benci dengan mereka. Ia memang sempat merasa geram dengan Tanizaki yang membuat adiknya berada dalam keadaan bahaya saat ujian masuknya saat itu.

(Bagaimana jika tanpa sengaja ia melukai adiknya?)

Akutagawa tidak mendengar jelas obrolan yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya Naomi memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia sempat menyalami dirinya dan Kunikida sebelum ia membuka pintu dan keluar. Suasana menjadi sunyi setelahnya, Tanizaki yang masih mematung setelah ditinggal adiknya pun duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, maaf barusan Naomi mengganggu. Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu, Akutagawa-san?"

"Hmm. Akan kukirimkan beberapa berkas yang tidak kumengerti."

"Jangan manjakan dia, Tanizaki." Kunikida mematikan laptopnya juga. Ia berbalik dari kursinya untuk menghadap meja Akutagawa. "Dan kau, Akutagawa, jangan pernah punya pikiran untuk mengirimkan semua tugas yang belum kau kerjakan pada Tanizaki."

Jemari Akutagawa terhenti saat semua tugasnya sudah ia kopi untuk dikirim pada Tanizaki. Ia terlihat kesal, namun apa yang dikatakan Kunikida ada benarnya. "Cih. Baiklah."

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, Tanizaki."

"Aku menunggu saja di sini." Tanizaki menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi yang barusan didudukinya. "Aku baru akan menjemput Naomi jam enam sore nanti."

"Baiklah. Ayo, cepat kerjakan tugasmu, Akutagawa."

Kali ini Akutagawa tidak menjawab ucapannya. Matanya benar-benar serius dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan. Kunikida sendiri tidak menampik bahwa anak ini sebenarnya bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat jika saja ada niat. Akutagawa lebih suka mengerjakan tugas lapangan daripada mengerjakan tugas-tugas di belakang meja seperti ini.

Sedaritadi yang dilakukan Tanizaki dan Kunikida hanyalah melihat jendela, memeriksa jam, dan memerhatikan Akutagawa. Begitu terus selama beberapa menit. Merasa bosan dengan rutinitas yang sama, Kunikida akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. "Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan hujan-hujan begini?"

"Naomi bilang ada pertemuan di sekolahnya." Tanizaki terlihat kebingungan untuk menjelaskan situasi yang ada. "Semacam sosialisasi."

"Sekarang sedang banyak kasus pencopetan, sebaiknya bilang padanya untuk hati-hati."

"Baik, Kunikida-san."

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari obrolan mereka barusan yang mengusik pikirannya jadi Akutagawa menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan yang sepertinya akan terhenti itu. Matanya menatap Tanizaki. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Huh?" Tanizaki sedikit gugup, kemudian ia menjawabnya. "De-delapan belas?"

 _Sudah kuduga._ Akutagawa yakin sekali bahwa umur Tanizaki berada di bawahnya sedikit. Jika adiknya memiliki umur enam belas atau tujuh belas dan sedang menduduki bangku SMA, lantas—

 _Kenapa ia tidak?_

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Suara Akutagawa terasa bercampur antara bingung dan ingin tahu. "Aku pikir, di sini kau bisa bekerja sambilan dan tetap sekolah, kan?"

Kunikida merasa ini akan menjadi pembicaraan sensitif, jadi ia berusaha untuk menghentikan. "Oi—"

"Ah, sebenarnya banyak yang bertanya begitu padaku." Tanizaki tidak terlihat tertekan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak butuh itu. Berbeda dengan Naomi, aku sudah merasa nyaman hidup dan bekerja di sini. Kantor agensi ini sudah menjadi tempat untukku belajar. Ia masih membutuhkan pembelajaran dari sana, jadi aku rasa ia saja sudah cukup."

Akutagawa tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan Tanizaki, tapi ia tidak berniat mengorek lebih dalam soal pilihannya untuk tidak bersekolah. Jika Tanizaki memilih untuk tidak bersekolah, Akutagawa tidak memiliki pilihan sejak dirinya sadar dunia bukanlah pilihan. Yang dulu bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bertahan dari kekerasan di Nadir, dunia terbawah yang bagaikan neraka.

(Atau mungkin neraka lebih nyaman dibanding tempat itu?)

Ia harus mencuri jika ingin makan, lari jika ingin selamat, serta melindungi agar punya tempat berlindung. Akutagawa memiliki teman di sana, berharap atas hari-hari di masa depan jika mereka dapat terbebas dari lingkungan busuk ini. Akutagawa sendiri akhirnya memiliki makanan untuk dimakan, rumah untuk tidur, dan agensi untuk bekerja.

(Namun tidak dengan teman-teman dan adiknya)

"Jadi kau menganggap agensi ini tempatmu pulang?" Akutagawa tidak mengerti kenapa ia mempertanyakan hal seaneh ini. Mulutnya seperti membuat untaian kata sendiri.

Kunikida bicara duluan di saat Tanizaki memikirkan tanggapan seperti apa yang cocok untuk pertanyaan darinya. "Memangnya menurutmu ini bukan tempatmu?"

"Bukan." Jawabnya jujur. Akutagawa tidak merasa agensi ini adalah tempatnya. Oda memang mengenalkannya pada dunia di luar Nadir, mengenalkannya pada kantor agensi dan seluruh isinya yang terlihat bersih, terlihat _putih_.

Kantor agensi ini memperkejakan pekerjanya untuk membaktikan diri pada kota Yokohama ini. Memecahkan kasus pembunuhan, menangkap penjahat, ataupun melawan organisasi jahat seperti _Port Mafia_. Mereka berafiliasi dengan instansi pemerintahan dan sejauh yang Akutagawa ketahui, tindakan mereka adalah _benar._

Akutagawa tidak merasa dirinya dapat menyatu dengan hal seputih itu. Sejak ia mengerti ia memiliki kekuatan aneh bernama Rashoumon, ia tahu tangannya tidak akan pernah bersih dari darah. Mungkin jika ia masih di Nadir itu akan terlihat seperti langkah perlindungan diri, tapi tidak dengan saat teman-temannya terbunuh. Waktu itu Akutagawa benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh, untuk membalas dendam, untuk melepas sisa-sisa kemanusiaan yang mungkin ada di dalam dirinya .

Malam itu menjadi malam yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Akutagawa yang semula hanyalah manusia tanpa emosi akhirnya menjadi mengenal apa itu emosi, apa itu balas dendam, apa itu menjadi sebuah _monster_. Ia menggigit daging musuh dan merasakan darahnya mengalir deras ke dalam mulut dan kerongkongannya, ia menyerang dengan ganas, tidak peduli jika organ tubuh preman-preman itu tersebar di sana. Akutagawa tidak terlihat jijik, ia bahkan merasakan euforia kuat menggebu-gebu di dalam benaknya.

 _Jika aku pergi ke neraka, mereka akan ikut bersamaku._

Motto itulah yang menjadi pemicu kegilaan pada malam itu. Saat semua musuhnya sudah mati dan Akutagawa merasa gairah hidupnya juga semakin memudar karena dampak dari serangan bertubi-tubi dari orang-orang itu, sesosok pria muncul dan membawa adiknya pergi. Dan Akutagawa tidak bisa menggapainya karena ia yakin ia akan mati.

Namun kenyataannya tidak. Ia justru disadarkan oleh Oda Sakunosuke. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya agar Akutagawa tidak mati, agar Akutagawa bisa merasakan secercah cahaya dalam hidupnya yang hampir sepenuhnya penuh dengan kegelapan itu. Ia yang merasa hidupnya tidak pernah memiliki pilihan pun tanpa sadar memutuskan untuk pergi dari kegelapan dan mencoba hidup.

"Aku… Tidak menganggap diriku cocok di sini." Akutagawa berterus terang. Matanya beralih pada luar jendela, tidak ingin menatap dua orang yang sedang bicara dengannya. "Berbeda dengan kalian, hidupku bukanlah jalan yang baik."

Tidak ada yang memberikan tanggapan dengan cepat saat itu. Kunikida membetulkan kacamatanya, ia terlihat kesulitan untuk memberikan antara ceramah dengan dukungan. Tanizaki menundukkan kepala, sepertinya sedang memikirkan ucapan yang tepat.

"Kau hanya melihat orang-orang di sini dari luarnya saja, Akutagawa-san." Akhirnya Tanizaki megucapkan apa yang ada di benaknya. Ini membuat Akutagawa kembali memandangnya dengan mata yang gelap hingga ke ujungnya itu. "Kau tidak melihat apa saja yang sudah mereka alami."

"Memangnya kau pikir di sini ada orang yang bisa menjadi monster dan membantai banyak orang?" Akutagawa menaikkan nada suaranya, kegeraman dapat dirasakan dari aura wajahnya, namun ia tidaklah gegabah untuk bermain tangan saat seseorang menekan tombol dalam dirinya. "Aku… Bukan orang baik. Bukankah kalian lihat sendiri pada awal saat aku mulai bekerja? Aku selalu mengandalkan kekerasan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak pantas ada di sini, kan?" Wajah Tanizaki kini lebih serius dari biasanya. Ia melihat kedua tangannya dengan penuh perhatian. "Mungkin aku tidak memiliki kehidupan sekelam dirimu, Akutagawa-san, tapi aku juga pernah mengalami keputusasaan. Hanya Naomi yang kumiliki sejak dulu, dan bukan sekali aku hampir kehilangan dirinya.

"Naomi pernah diculik oleh kelompok preman dari luar Yokohama saat pergi bersamaku. Orang-orang itu menodongkan pisau pada lehernya dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun saat pisau itu benar-benar mengenai lehernya dan darah sudah keluar dari sana, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Tiba-tiba saja di sekelilingku sudah banyak darah dan mereka… Hampir mati. Naomi pingsan saat itu jadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih memikirkan kejadian itu. Aku mungkin tidak membunuh mereka, tapi aku sudah mengotori tanganku untuk melukai orang lain. Tentu saja agensi ini tidak membenarkan hal tersebut, kan?

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak pantas berada di sini, setidaknya saat semuanya menyambutku dan Naomi dan memberikan dukungan. Aku merasa inilah tempatku pulang."

Kunikida tidak terkejut saat mendengar cerita Tanizaki. Itu adalah hal yang sudah diketahui semua orang di sini. Awalnya Kunikida pun tidak merasa nyaman akan kenyataan seperti itu, tapi ia sudah melihat perkembangan yang dimiliki Tanizaki. Ia anak yang senang menolong orang dan sopan, ia tidak berusaha menutupi masa lalunya, tapi ia juga berusaha untuk tidak membuat hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Direktur pernah bilang padaku kalau orang bisa berubah." Kunikida menanggapi cerita Tanizaki yang sudah berakhir. "Semua orang di sini memikul luka di masa lalu, tapi mereka bangkit kembali dengan menjadi satu di agensi ini. Aku memang tidak memiliki masa lalu penuh kekerasan seperti itu, tapi aku akan menghormati orang yang berusaha untuk berubah. Kau bukanlah monster lagi jika kau sudah berusaha untuk melindungi orang-orang."

 _Kau bukanlah_ _ **monster**_ _lagi jika kau sudah berusaha untuk melindungi orang-orang_

"Bukan… Monster?" Akutagawa tidak paham dengan makna ucapan Kunikida. Menurutnya jika orang sudah bernoda maka noda itu tidak akan hilang seumur hidup. Dan orang itu tidak akan bisa menjadi orang baik, apalagi melindungi orang.

Akutagawa tidak bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri. Ia telah membuat kesalahan besar dan membiarkan Gin dibawa oleh pria bermantel hitam itu. Semua hal yang ia lakukan di agensi ini tidaklah serta merta membuat Akutagawa menjadi orang benar.

(Karena ia pikir yang ia lakukan tidak sebanding dengan noda di tangannya)

"Bukan." Kunikida menekankan ucapannya. "Oda-san membawamu ke sini bukanlah untuk membuatmu menjadi monster, ia memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari dirimu yang sebenarnya. Dan kau memilih untuk melanjutkan."

"Semua orang di sini menerimamu, Akutagawa-san." Tanizaki menambahkan. "Aku yakin jika kau terus berada di sini suatu saat kau dapat menemukan adikmu."

Hujan terdengar berhenti dan sedikit demi sedikit matahari senja memberikan sedikit cahaya terang pada jendela agensi itu. Akutagawa tidak merasa seketika dirinya menganggap agensi ini tempatnya kembali, tapi—

Ia mengetahui ada orang yang menerimanya. Akutagawa memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya namun hal yang pasti adalah tidak ada lagi orang (dewasa maupun teman-teman seumurannya sendiri) yang menjaga jarak dengannya karena merasa dirinya adalah _monster_ tak berperasaan serta berbahaya.

Jika perasaan pertama yang ia rasakan adalah kebencian pada dunia, yang kedua adalah rasa hormat pada Oda Sakunosuke, maka yang ketiga adalah rasa nyaman karena ada yang menerimanya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa berubah." Akutagawa masih membantah.

"Aku dan semua yang di sini bisa membantumu berubah." Tanizaki memasang senyum tulusnya kembali. "Benar 'kan, Kunikida-san?"

"Hah? Ah, ya. Te-tentu saja." Kunikida membalas dengan tidak teratur. Merasa malu dengan gaya penuturannya yang terkesan grogi dan tidak yakin, akhirnya ia menatap anggota yang paling baru itu. "Sejak kau lulus ujian masuk, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari agensi. Kita hidup di sini untuk saling tolong-menolong, camkan itu baik-baik, bocah."

Akutagawa bangkit dari kursinya, seulas senyuman hampir saja terukir di wajahnya jika saja dua orang itu tidak memandangi aksinya. "Aku mengerti." _Dan terima kasih._

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?" Kunikida berhasil menghentikan Akutagawa yang berniat untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini. "Memangnya kau sudah mengerjakan semua tugasmu?"

Pemuda dengan kekuatan Rashoumon itu menggapai kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Habis bicara hal-hal berat itu membuatku lelah. Jadi biarkan aku mengerjakannya besok, Kunikida-san."

"APA—" Ucapan Kunikida terhalang saat Akutagawa sudah keluar dan pergi. Tanizaki hanya dapat tertawa kecil di sebelahnya. Kunikida menghela napas dan mengambil buku catatannya dan menuju pintu keluar juga. "Ayo, aku mau mengunci pintunya."

Tanizaki melangkahkan kakinya . "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Akutagawa-san?"

"Kubiarkan dia lolos kali ini, toh setidaknya ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu."

Yang diucapkan Kunikida ada benarnya. Ada satu hal yang lebih berharga dari selesainya pekerjaan sesuai waktu yang diberikan dan Kunikida jauh lebih menghargai hal tersebut daripada tumpukan tugas yang lalai dikerjakan, hal itu adalah—

Rasa memiliki tempat untuk kembali di agensi ini.

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Beast AU lagi Beast AU lagi. Yeah saya suka banget sama bonding moment Kunikida-Tanizaki-Akutagawa dannnnn ini jadi dalam satu hari! Apa karena abis baca ch yang keluar hari ini (gaada hubungan ya Yosano sama tiga orang ini but honestly I really want to write something with them as main characters) sama dengerin lagu Bokura terus kali, ya.

Masa lalu Tanizaki mungkin gak canon (belum menjelajah The Untold Stories jadi maaf…) tapi itu perlu biar si aku bisa buka matanya

Ababadasvfy saya nulis apa sih. Semoga ini bisa dimengerti, ya. Beast AU adalah alasan saya untuk terus mengeksplor….

(Oiya judulnya diambil dari lagu siinamota – Q)


End file.
